infiniminerfandomcom-20200215-history
Tutorials
After you have downloaded the "Infiniminer" game there will be some configuring that you will need to perform and this section will detail every step of making the game right for you. This article will be straight to the point and will explain every little detail possible. Configuring Your Client Before playing the game it is suggested that you configure your client account and optimize it to however you see fit and this section will show you how to do that. First, locate your Infiniminer download location (if you are running windows it will most likely be in this location: C:\Program Files (x86)\Zachtronics Industries , these files may also be in your start menu under "All Programs"). Once you have located the "Infiniminer" installation files open the "client.config.txt". Within the "client.config.txt" you will need to set your player's name(which can be changed at anytime). To change your name you will need to change the field labeled "handle" to the desired name. For example: handle = yourplayername. This field requires a string(a variable composed of characters i.e. letters). After you have set your desired name you can now set your screen size's width and height Note: If you plan on playing full screen setting width and height is not needed. The width field requires a number value and represents the distance from the left side of the window to the right side of the window in pixels. Set this value to your desired width. After you have set your width you can set your height value which also requires a number value that represents the distance from top to bottom of the window in pixels. The next field is the "fullscreen" field this field requires a boolean value which means to contain a value that is equal to "true" or "false". If you would like to play in full screen mode set this value to "true" if you would not like to play in full screen set this value to "false". The next field is the "pretty" field, this field determines whether or not "bloom lighting" is enabled in the game. This field affects your FPS, if you have low or "bad" FPS then it is recommended that you set this field to "false", otherwise set this value to "true" for a better looking game. Your next step will be to set the "showfps" value and "yinvert" value to either "true" or "false". The "showfps" field puts an FPS counter near the bottom of your screen and is good for seeing how well your computer is performing at playin the game. The "yinvert" value simply inverts up and down in game, so if you move the mouse up you will look down and vise versa. The next field to set in your "client.config.txt" is the "volume" field. This field is a double (a number that can contain a decimal). The default value is set to 1.0 this means that the volume is at 100 percent. To better explain this field, if you set this value to 0.5 the volume would be half or 50 percent what the max volume would be. In short, the smaller the number the lower the volumer. Category:Tutorials